


Five events General Hammond did not include in his reports

by SEF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Gen Fic, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF





	Five events General Hammond did not include in his reports

**1\. **At Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser’s request, he downplayed their use of seduction to escape confinement by Hathor. It was a small redaction in a mortifying report that included Dr. Jackson’s rape and his own and Colonel O’Neill’s complete capitulation to the Goa’uld. The women were entitled to feel proud of everything they had done that day. He didn’t want any bozos at command saying otherwise.

**2\. **Dr. Samantha Carter O’Neill of that unfortunate parallel universe was pregnant. Colonel O’Neill must never know.

** 3\. **When the Voiwe asked for one story each about the best and worst government representatives SG-1 knew, Dr. Jackson had related tales of Mahatma Gandhi and Senator Kinsey. The influence of a certain colonel was rather obvious. General Hammond replaced “Kinsey” with “Hitler,” knowing no one would bother to ask for details. He made sure the follow-up team got the facts.

**4\. **After Colonel O’Neill recovered, he submitted two reports on his interrogation by Ba’al. The second and longer report was in a sealed envelope. The colonel asked General Hammond not to read or submit the second report except in the event of O’Neill’s death, and he agreed. He was not misled by Colonel O’Neill’s clumsy attempt to suggest that the second report contained more details about his torture and debasement. Both Teal’c and Dr. Fraiser had already confided their suspicions that Dr. Jackson had made an appearance, and General Hammond had no wish to have his 2iC’s sanity questioned. Especially since he didn’t question it himself.

**5\. **He removed most of Dr. Jackson’s account of Dr. Fraiser’s death. The man had followed the doctor’s orders, had sprung to her assistance under fire, and had carried her body home. The airmen protecting them hadn’t been able to stop a staff weapon blast, and neither could anyone else.


End file.
